criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Olandt
Beverly Olandt Unnamed sibling Janine Olandt Five unnamed children |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Kenneth Andrew "Ken" Olandt is an American actor and producer. Biography Olandt was born on April 22, 1958, in Richmond, California, to Robert H. Olandt, an oil executive, and Beverly Olandt. His early life was spent in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, where he gained a love for ice hockey. As an adult, he attended the Art Center College of Design, studying advertising and illustration. While meeting friends at a restaurant in Hollywood, Olandt was approached by talent agent Harry Gold, who told him to consider acting. Olandt began going to auditions, and within the first month, he received a test option for a role on One Life to Live, a guest-starring role on Matt Houston, and a screen test with John Milius for Red Dawn. His acting career led him to become a regularly hired performer on TV productions. Olandt was cast in a regular role on Riptide, and he married a dancer named Janine. He later had his first feature film role as Larry Kazimias in Summer School. A succession of starring roles in both feature films and TV shows followed. In 1995, Olandt co-founded an indie feature film licensing company, called Unified Film Organization, LLC. The company specialized in special effect driven action and adventure films. The company was the pioneer in desk-top level computer effects and independent action movie making. Due to his commitment with Unified Film Organization, LLC, Olandt temporarily suspended his acting career to focus on producing, finance, and foreign licensing. The company produced three movies a year and eventually was sold in 2000 to a publicly-held German distribution company. The sale took the company to Bulgaria, at which point, Olandt sold his operational and transitioned into financing. In 2015, at the request of his eldest daughter Taylor Olandt, a singer/songwriter and actress, Olandt auditioned for and was booked on a Sprint National Commercial. On Criminal Minds Olandt portrayed Christopher Edwards, the eighth and final victim of serial killer Kaman Scott and his second victim in his third string of Devil's Night killings. He appeared in the Season Six episode "Devil's Night". Filmography *Battle Creek (2015) as Firefighter *See Dad Run (2014) as Chip *Dark Power (2013) as Lee Rudman *House M.D. (2011) as General Spain *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Night" (2010) TV episode - Christopher Edwards *Johnny Virus (2005) as Mark *JAG (2003) as Chief MacDonald *General Hospital (2002) as Jacob *Falcon Down (2001) as Captain Bobby Edwards (uncredited) *Daybreak (2000) as Deputy Mayor John Ellis *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) as Randy *Velocity Trap (1999) as Nick Simmons *A Time to Revenge (1997) as Will *Darkdrive (1997) as Steven Falcon *T.N.T. (1997) as Basu *Total Reality (1997) as Commander Swift *Renegade (1995-1996) as Neal Kirby/Curley Cannon (2 episodes) *Pacific Blue (1996) as Steven Armitage *High Tide (1996) as Ron Gregory (2 episodes) *Silk Stalkings (1995) as Jed Morgan/Jordan Ray *Digital Man (1995) as Sergeant Anders *Double Rush (1995) as Brad *Ellen (1995) as Alternate Juror #16 *Power Play (1994) as Cody Harris *Sisters (1994) as Joe *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) as Jason Vigo *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1993) as Dr. Tom Shepherd *Leprechaun (1993) as Nathan Murphy *Super Force (1990-1992) as Det. Zachary Stone (48 episodes) *Soldier's Fortune (1991) as Randy *Super Force (1990) as Det. Zachary Stone *Laker Girls (1990) as Rick *Murder, She Wrote (1990) as Kevin Tarkington *21 Jump Street (1989) as Evan Roberts *Knight & Daye (1989) as Brad *The Young and the Restless (1988-1989) as Derek Stuart *Supercarrier (1988-1989) as Lt. Jack "Sierra" DePalma (8 episodes) *Simon & Simon (1986-1987) as Jim Dacody/Billy Whicksam (2 episodes) *The Law and Harry McGraw (1987) as Woody *Gunsmoke: Return to Dodge (1987) as Lt. Dexter *Rags to Riches (1987) as Sean Howland *Summer School (1987) as Larry Kazamias *Hotel (1984-1987) as Tony Chapman/Eugene (2 episodes) *April Fool's Day (1986) as Rob *Airwolf (1986) as Cecil Carnes, Jr. *The A-Team (1985) as Kid Harmon *The Love Boat (1985) as Don Phillips (2 episodes) *Finder of Lost Loves (1985) as Jake Turner *V (1985) as Nigel *Riptide (1984-1985) as Kirk Dooley (10 episodes) *The Fall Guy (1985) as Jack Castin *The Impostor (1984) as Snyder *Highway to Heaven (1984) as Deke Larson, Jr. (2 episodes) *Summer (1984) as Bobby Wilson *Matt Houston (1983) as Scottie 'PRODUCER' *Phantom Force (2004) - Executive Producer *Dragon Storm (2004) - Executive Producer *Dark Waters (2003) - Executive Producer (video) *Epoch: Evolution (2003) - Executive Producer *Maximum Velocity (2003) - Executive Producer *Deep Shock (2003) - Executive Producer *Rapid Exchange (2003) - Executive Producer (video) *Dragon Fighter (2003) - Executive Producer (video) *Interceptor Force 2 (2002) - Executive Producer *Landspeed (2002) - Producer *New Alcatraz (2001) - Producer *Lost Voyage (2001) - Producer *Epoch (2001) - Producer *Falcon Down (2001) - Producer *Daybreak (2000 - Producer (credited as Kenneth Olandt) *Python (2000) - Producer (credited as Kenneth Olandt) *Deep Core (2000) - Producer (credited as Kenneth Olandt) *Escape Under Pressure (2000) - Producer *Interceptor Force (1999) - Producer *Storm (1999) - Producer (video) *Velocity Trap (1999) - Producer *Darkdrive (1997) - Producer *Total Reality (1997) - Producer *Gravely Speaking (1995) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors